


Deku Ren: User of Unrelenting Force

by sircaptainrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Izuku is Kylo Ren (Sorta), Lightsabers, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Not good with summaries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, The Force, Training, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircaptainrose/pseuds/sircaptainrose
Summary: Izuku obtains a quirk of untapped potential, becomes a student and an underground agent for a U.A teacher. Living a double life wasn't something he asked for.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

_You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time saving idea for you._

_If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life...go take a swan dive off the roof._

  
  


The sound of heavy rain slapping against the dirt on a brisk afternoon was the only thing audible to the angsty teenage boy. Trembling as he walked further away from the school, holding charcoaled remains of his once proud hero journal. Izuku Midoriya contemplated what he considered his "friends" advice It didn't seem like a bad tradeoff. It was close to the end of the school year and everyone was graduating high school. Instead of going to a standard university, he considered going to U.A. although was quickly shot down by the blonde with the explosive quirk, Katsuki Bakugou. It was practically impossible to enter U.A. without a quirk. As you need to pass the entrance exam. When he was diagnosed as quirkless, he looked to his mother for comfort when he needed her. Sure, she was there but she never assured him that he could be the one thing he sought after; being a hero.

Stopping at a nearby internet café to save himself from the heavy rainfall for the time being, he looked out the window as he sat down at an empty table. He watched the faces of young and old bust through the city streets and rain. It was just another day. But for Izuku, he would consider it his last. The weather was as miserable as he was. The dark overcast that lingered above the city didn't make his thoughts any happier. The green haired teen got up and decided to place a final order before he was seen as a solicitor. He ordered a toasted bagel, paid for it and then left.

He walked further and further from the city. The sound of crows cawing as they await their next meal. The only thing audible aside from his emotions that were ready to detonate was the puddles splashing from each step he made to his final destination. An abandoned bridge that lies in the outskirts of the city. The bridge leads to a forested area and a trail to a park. It took just under an hour as the day got noticeably darker, meaning the only source of light would be from the city and lamps posted on the bridge. Not many people frequent this way as an actual walkway as criminal activity increased in this part of the city. Drug deals, lovers and freaks like him are the passing travelers of said bridge. The worn graffiti can be seen on the outside arch. Izuku places his bag on a worn, wet wooden bench along with his journal. In case anyone finds it. He climbs onto the ledge and states down a 50 meter drop to a shallow stream and pebbles. A few shrubs accompanied the stream but the green haired teen didn't acknowledge that as he began to become overwhelmed with misery. What was bottled finally began to open up. His eyes watered as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. The weather got more intense as Izuku's thoughts did to compliment. He didn't know what would happen as he took a sharp breath and began to step into the breathless oblivion.

"Another one's fallen I see." Izuku hears a voice from the right and turns to see who it was. Upon turning his body, he sees a hooded silhouette which belonged to a woman. The only thing visible were the long, dark blue bobs along with the black cloak.

"Yeah…" Izuku responded to the woman. He sighed and looked at the pit. "Quirkless people like me can't be heroes."

"And that's enough to send you over the edge?" The hooded woman replied back, stepping closer to Izuku, he felt scared, as he stepped away from her, still on the ledge. The words she said made a part of him boiling with rage.

"It's not just that!" He lashed out. She froze as the thunder boomed. The wind picked up, the trees danced and swayed as his eyes targeted the woman and began walking toward her "I-I can't deal with the bullying... The constant humiliation… I'm called a worthless Deku! I can-" as he was going to continue, he slipped off the ledge, his heart stopped, realizing he sealed his fate. All the memories of his life flashed. His time idolizing his favorite hero, All Might. Izuku didn't bother to scream, instead he closed his eyes and inhaled. This was the end.

Just before his soul entered the abyss, Izuku felt himself get whiplashed. He opened his eyes. Not too far from the bridge he fell from. He couldn't make out the figure as the drops of water hit his face and blurred his vision. What he did notice was he wasn't falling anymore. He was floating. Floating in mid-air. He felt himself getting close to a left hand that belonged to a woman. The same woman on the bridge. Her hand was covered by a brown glove and began to turn her wrist, moving her forearm up. Was this ability her quirk?

Izuku was on the bridge once more, he felt himself being released and he clenched his beating heart, glancing up at the woman as she took off her hood.

"What were you saying?" The woman's voice was sharp, matured and had authority to it. She looked fairly young, seemed like she was in her early 30's. Her blue hair was parted on the right side. He noticed her blue eye and her robotic eye that beamed red as it hid under a scanner of sorts. Her blue long coat, that was under her cloak went with her hair. "...just, don't fall this time." She softly smiled and rubbed Izuku's shoulder. 

"I-I can't be a great hero… How can I? I-I don't…" his throat croaked, feeling his chest hurting and his eyes releasing tears. "I don't have a quirk…" he began to cry and hid his face under his hands, his weeping resonated with the woman and she sighed. She took her cloak off and placed it over the broken boy. Her jacket had hand straps. The inlays of the coat were black. Her black vest hid her busty chest and her black pants which seemed custom made went with her brown boots. 

"You may be right..." The woman said as she lifted the head of the boy in front of her. He looked defeated. Why did she save him? So she can humiliate him like the rest of his school? In order to be a hero, you needed a quirk. A cool one. Much like the blonde haired teen, Bakugou. Izuku very much looked up to him but Bakugou (or Kacchan as he called him) never bothered to return the favor. "But you _can_ get a quirk."

Izuku's heart flustered from the last five words. Those words he hadn't heard anyone say before. He cried once more and held onto the cloak. He thought this was an elaborate joke played. He was soaked, knee deep in water. What more could happen to him? Izuku starts being levitated by the woman and she notices the burnt journal on his backpack.

"D-Don't read that… it's garbage." As he commanded the woman, she refused his request as she looked through what wasn't burnt. She saw notes about different quirks, hero tips and All Might doodles.

_This kid…_

"You have quite the fixation for All Might. I remember when I did as well." The woman commented. "I can help you obtain a quirk. Do me one thing."

"A-Anything. Please." Izuku looked at the woman and got on his feet. Tears still coming down his face.

"Stop. Crying." She commanded and he wiped his tears, sniffling his runny nose.

"O-Okay.. what's your name?" He asked her, she looks into his youthful eyes, meeting her eyes.

"Vera. Vera Gaelais. But please call me Vega. Now, come with me."

**Name: Vera Gaelais**

**Hero Name: Vega**

**Quirk: Unrelenting Force**

* * *

Izuku had learned a few things about the stranger. One being that she was a science teacher at U.A.. If she was a hero, why didn't she hear much about her. Although when he entered her lab, he felt she deserves a bit more recognition. Vega created different kinds of medicines, machines and weapons.

“My quirk requires the wielder to use your emotions. Clear emotions. Tapping into them will unlock all sorts of abilities.” Vega lectured him about the philosophy of the power and what it entails. Izuku, was writing what he can on a notebook she gave him to make up for the damaged one. Her lab was filled with beakers, examination tables, test dummies, drones and lots of computers. Beside the computer was a workbench with what seemed to be a frame of a mask. It was incomplete as the visor and mouthguard were on the table. Next to it were the blueprints for said helmet along with three crystals. A red ruby, a shattered green crystal and a blue one. They were kept sealed in a vial with a sticky note reading, “ _Do Not Touch_ _until base is done_ ”. 

“Like the one you used to save me? I wonder if you’ll be able to fly with it! It’s so incredible! How long did it take to learn this?” Filled with curiosity, he kept asking question after question to Vega. She smiled as she didn’t expect him to be so obsessed with quirks and their usage. To be fair, some of the questions he asked didn’t come to mind and she couldn’t come up with a clear answer.

“Little one, calm down. Now, to answer your question. Even I am learning still. But I can safely say around 8 years.” Izuku let out a squeal. 

"That's amazing! How's this lab funded? It must be from some hero agency!" Izuku looked at the robotic drones that are disabled, the place where the eyes should be are missing. There are different weapons to accompany the drone depending on the kind.

"Now, in order to obtain this power and have it resonate with you, you need to eat this.” She plucked a hair from her head with a piece of her scalp. All Izuku had was a face of confusion. He thought there’d be a drink, an injection even but, eating a piece of hair? This felt like deja-vu to him but he couldn’t place a finger as to why. 

“Really?”

“Yes. My power’s in the hair. Once consumed, it should take about 24 hours to fully be in your body.” You may feel a rush of energy and get stronger from it. Obviously you will be my pupil and train with me once you return.” Vega replied to the green haired boy as he takes her strand of hair.

“How… How will I know when the quirk activates?” Izuku asked his new mentor. She was placing bits of metal in bins before taking off her gloves and coats. He noticed her right hand up to the middle of her forearm was robotic. The design was clean and simple with different lighting and plates to protect the wiring and whatever was in the arm. The fingers and hand matched the color of her pale skin. After the wrist, the metal was black, maybe it was carbon fiber.

“You won’t. You have to train to become aware of it. It requires concentration and lots of patience. Compare it to riding a bike. You have to use the training wheels before taking them off. Understand how it works. Well if you bother learning with training wheels.” Vega stretches, she didn’t think she’d have a student. Not a personal one at least. Izuku looked at the piece of hair, contemplating what else he should do. He didn’t have much to lose after what happened. If this was the gateway to become a hero, this is the way. He then swallowed the hair and shuttered. It was the first time he'd done something as gross as eat hair and it would be the last time. “You will also get physical training as well. You must be in shape, active and sharp with your senses." Getting rather overwhelmed with the information, Izuku scratches his curly green hair and Vega takes notice of his gesture.

"It's a bundle of stuff at the moment but it will make sense when we start. Now… take this.” She hands him a circular device. It was no bigger than his hand. There was a tiny light in the center. Perhaps it was some kind of projector. “When you need to ask or inform me about something, contact me using this. All you gotta do is press the button on the side of the device." She lets out a breath as she looks at the time on her scanner. It was close to 10:00 pm. Not only was it past the blue haired woman's work period, she had to send her apprentice home. He does have a family. She thinks? "It's getting late little one. get home my young apprentice.”

Izuku sighed, closing his journal and placing it into his backpack. He looked forward to meet Vega's eyes, he felt the crease of his mouth spread to form a smile along with tears. He didn’t know how to thank this stranger or if he should trust her, if she worked at U.A., then at least there's others that know about her and can testify. 

“Th-Thank you for earlier… for saving me.” She nodded and he made his way home.

* * *

*Three Months Later*

  
  
  


A teen couple had left the theater after a first date, it was late at night and they were making their way back to their car in the now empty indoor parking lot. The lights flickered and the sounds of the streets echoed from outside. She was wrapped with his jacket, cuddling against his right shoulder with his arm around her. The cool weather made it appropriate for hugging up. Behind them were three guys in hoods creeping up slowly. 

“You better back off or else your gonna get what’s coming.” The teen replied to the thugs who chuckled. Their presence left a sense of uneasiness and dread as they approached closer. They had been warned beforehand The boy then unleashed a fury of wind from his hands and pushed the men back and he grabbed his girlfriend's arm, making their way hastily to the vehicle. It was illegal to use quirks without a permit but is exempt if you have to protect yourself. Why would criminals follow the law if they already break established rules. If anything were to happen, there wouldn’t be anyone who’d would save them. Their only hope was to get to their car and leave. One of the thugs had stretched his arm almost like rubber to grab the teenage boys legs, causing him to fall. The young girl screamed and tried to pick up the boy until one of the goons grabbed her and brings her to what the teen can assume to be the head. The third goon punched the teen unconscious and left him with a bloodied nose. The men felt up the young girl who was beyond petrified and the man smelled her. The lights flickered and one blew up over their heads.

“Not this shit again.” The darker skinned thug took out his pistol and looked around, The girl hadn’t moved and was looking at her injured partner. The only thing the scouting thug was able to make out was a hooded figure. It was in all black, standing still not even 10 feet from him.

“Listen here prick, this ain’t any of your business. So take yourself and fuck of-” he was interrupted by what seemed to be a magnetic pull toward the figure. His screams filled the lot and then were quiet once more.

“Damn it Jonesy! Where are you! Show yourself!” The head called out and the girl was charging a frost attack in her forearms. She held her breath as she hit the floor and shards of ice made their way into the two thugs legs. Both in pain, they let go of the girl and she quickly made her way to her boyfriend, picking him up and going to the car. The head drew his pistol from his pants when he felt his arm freeze and make its way to his partner’s head. His buddy looked at him with terror as did the head.

“Wait.. Wait boss! No-!” the gun flew from his hand and smacked the guy, knocking him unconscious. Still frozen in place, now bleeding from the shradenal. The hooded figure comes from behind him and makes his way to face the good. The figure was wearing a long hooded cape, which was matched with padded black armor. A waist buckle, black pants and boots. His arms were covered with a strange pattern and gloves. What the man saw that made him shutter was the mask. The mouthguard covered most of the person’s face and the metal frame was around the visor which was a black void. The top and back of the mask was covered as well. The figure crouched and stared at the head thug who was sweating despite the night being cold.

“Harassing and assaulting this young couple.. I expect better.” The hooded figure talked but it was obvious his true voice was hidden under the modulation and distortion. Which added to the intimidation factor. “But that doesn’t matter now.. Killing you would be easier.” The hooded entity reached for a device. It would look like a flashlight with mini cross guards if it weren't crafted so crudely. The wire to power the thing was sticking out. He then activated it and it unleashed a fiery green beam from the center along with the cross guards appearing shortly after. The saber seems unstable as it didn't have a clear form. He gripped it and brought it close to the man's head, the heat of the blade was beginning to get excruciating and the sparks began to burn him. After the man endured a bit of torture, the saber turned off and he found himself being hit with the end of the device, knocking him out. He then turns his head toward the couple who were in the car. The girl was in the driver's seat and looked at the hooded figure. All she did was nod to show her gratitude and then drove off, leaving him behind in the aftermath of the brawl.

* * *

Arriving in Vega's lab. The masked man took off his helmet to reveal the green haired teen, Izuku. She didn't seem to be here as the computers were off when he turned the lights off. He pulls out the hologram and presses the button. He awaited a response and it had a projection of his teacher who was in her pajamas. The hologram was blue but the image was clear.

"I found activity and cleared it. No casualties." Izuku told his teacher. 

"Excellent work Midoriya. Your work will help out as I cannot attend to these matters on my own. I will alert the police to pick these goons up. You've completed a part of your hero combat training. Now that you've used the force abilities clearly and with ease, the U.A. Entrance Exam should be a breeze. Know that you cannot tell anyone what we do. Not even mommy dearest or else we will **both** be in trouble." Vega warned her pupil. Izuku nodded and she dismissed herself. He put the mask away in a storage that came from the floor and once placed inside, the storage went underneath again. He undressed to his casual clothing, putting what he would consider his hero uniform away in his bag. It felt good bringing justice to crooks on the street. But doing this under the radar felt dirty to Izuku. These thoughts traveled through his mind as he awaited the train to his house. No longer is he the quirkless Deku. He was a hero rising.

  
  
  


**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Hero Name: N/A**

**Quirk: Unrelenting Force**

  
  



	2. Chapter I: Knee Deep in the Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I had quite a bit of fun writing this.

**_In other news, there was a skirmish at a movie theater parking lot last night. Police reports say there were three men who assaulted and stalked two teenagers before being attacked by a mysterious figure. The male teen had a broken nose but say will have a speedy recovery. The men suffered from leg injuries and blunt force trauma to the head. One even suffered from what seemed to be burns on his face._ **

**_Police will detain the criminals after they have seeked medical attention and charge them with battery. The hero agencies haven't made any connections to the dreaded Hero Killer at large and refuse to comment about who this mysterious person could be._ **

The main story read as Vega finished the article on a national news site. She wasn't expecting her upcoming student to "preserve peace" (as she would describe it) so quickly. Izuku was a quick and adaptable learner, a great successor. Her radio in the back of her small loft played a harpsichord piece by Bach. The music echoed all throughout the baby blue walls. Her coffee brewing, and the delicate smell of crushed coffee beans entered her nose. She lifted her finger to a washed spoon on the counter along with a pot of fresh coffee and it levitated to her position. Her favorite mug had Van Gogh's Starry Night plastered as the decal of the mug. She always appreciated the piece and it always brought a smile to her face. What didn't however were phone calls during her morning hours. She would normally decline any calls that weren't business related but she took notice of a familiar name.

"What do you want now?" Vega grumbled under her breath as she answered the phone, placing it on speaker. "I thought you'd be asleep."

'I hope I didn't interrupt your morning ritual Vera." The voice sounded tired, deep and stern. She knew this was something big as he wouldn't be bothered to call so early. "I hope your little experiments didn't escape again. We already have trouble as it is keeping Toshinori's secret under a belt." The man stated and sat on his couch, sleeping bag at hand. He rubbed his baggy eyes along with his long, dark hair.

'You know me too well don't you. Listen, between you and me. There _may_ have been complications with the stealth drones and one escaped." Vega lied to her peer. The drones worked fine and obeyed their programming. The truth was she did not want to risk having a villain organization finding the lab and steal the blueprints and mass produce a version of their own for malicious intentions. So she scrapped the project. "This was the last straw. Thankfully it came back so you won't have any trouble." Vega heard a long, exasperated sigh of frustration and a hint of relief. She had a small and slight grin knowing his attitude.

"Just don't let it happen again. I hope to see you at the entrance exam. Take care." He said before hanging up and left Vega drinking her cup of coffee. She looked at her agenda, she was interested if her apprentice would live up to the mantle, being challenged by teens who had their quirks for longer. While she may not know what the others quirks may be like, she knew there were others that were much stronger than him. But he did have one edge, being able to adapt and analyze his surroundings. It was a skill the teen was pretty damn good at. _This_ was a mandatory event she must attend.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Izuku obtained this new power. The mystery behind it struck his mind with all sorts of ideas. He entered his teacher's lab and unsurprisingly, she wasn't around. He knew Vega had a schedule she followed through thick and thin. Interrupting it would be asking for trouble on the receiving end. When she wasn't irritated or being a prick about certain things, she was mostly relaxed and collective about what she did. Entering her office, the green haired teen took out the journal that was gifted to him and opened to a page he was working on. His thoughts seeped into the pages as he wrote down tips, observations and any growth with his quirk, which was dubbed "Unrelenting Force". Not sure if the name for the quirk screamed superhero but it'll have to do. 

The boy also jotted down certain techniques he had mastered and in-the-works. Some force abilities such as a crushing ability that can destroy small objects and some saber techniques. He decided to go through the workshop to see if he can observe it again. It was a rather crude weapon crafted by none other than him.. It wasn't the most elegant weapon but it proved to be useful for the time being, eventually wanting to see the weapon improved. One important thing he forgot to add to it was a safety switch. The blade was able to slice through anything it touched. Izuku's mind wandered and he began mumbling about the millions of scenarios one's limbs can be eviscerated by the press of a button. Awaiting a kiss of death. Aside from that, there have been many hours of meditation to understand what the quirk is, how does it work and why does it need a balance of light and dark. 

"I'm able to grab things much easier. Even though it took sometime." Flashes of apples being thrown at the teen creeped in his mind and when he failed, he was smacked. It was a brutal first week to awaken the quirk.

* * *

**_*queue training flashback*_ **

  
  


_"Focus! Your thinking about_ **_if_ ** _you don't catch it." His teacher shouted after smacking the back of his head. They were in a large training facility. It was a grid based room with a table and dozens of apples. Both items seemed to be artificial as when she threw the red fruit and it landed, they'd disappear and return to the metal bowl they rested in. This was a facility the lab had for tests on experimental gear she may have created or hero training. Able to replicate different scenarios, temperatures and props._

_"I can't do it. I try my hardest Vega-sensei." Izuku tiringly says. He rubs the back of his head as she places her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it with her robotic thumb. He wore a simple gray shirt with sweatpants._

_"You know what the problem is?" Izuku lifted his head, looking at the red iris of her cybernetic eye and shakes it. He never bothered to think about why he failed with every trial. "You're worried about the world. What people may say about you if you fail. Like you have before." It was true. He had failed. Failed to obtain a quirk naturally. Failed to make friends, do anything correctly. It's why Kacchan gave him that humiliating name; Deku._

_"I'm… I'm not a deku..." he muttered to himself, head hung low as she left him to return to the table of apples. She was behind the emotional boy as she began to throw one up in the air and catch it before throwing it at him. This time, she aimed for the sides of his body rather than direct hits._

_"You aren't? Say it again." Another apple thrown his way. Hitting his leg. His surroundings blurring out as the bad memories flood his mind. The blonde bully using his explosive quirk to attack Izuku. He felt his face heating._

_"I'm not a deku." His hands clenched into a fist, his breathing was heavier as he stood bold. Vega felt the anger build up and she continued to poke the sleeping bear. Another apple was thrown his, landing on his arm._

_"Louder."_

_"I'm not a deku." Izuku's voice grew in volume, much more audible, he felt tingles run through his body._

_"LOUDER!"_

_"I'M NOT A DEKU!" Izuku roared as the room echoed. He was filled with rage, his mind clouded with the torment the blonde teen gave him. He felt his frustration turn into anger. Raw power._

_"Then prove it!" Vega smiled deviously as she tossed the apple in his direction, aiming for a headshot. It was a quick, fast throw that would be rather painful if he did not act. Izuku turned to see the apple growing in size. His eyes were open wide and becoming yellow as he twisted his body to the right, extending his right arm out with his hand open. The action was quick, very fast. He let out a scream of rage before the delicious fruit clobbered him. Only, it didn't and the apple maintained it size. The green haired teen panted heavily, out of breath and coming to his senses. He managed to stop the fruit in mid air. He'd done it._

_"Perhaps you're right." Vega walked to him while he held the apple in place, she saw the sweat glistening off of him. The sweat dampening his hair and drips on his forehead. The green haired teen's neck collar was soaked, turning a different shade of gray. He brought his forearm close to him, still focused on the apple as it moved close to his hand, eventually grabbing it. He felt his hand slightly buzzing, it felt new to him but it wasn't uncomfortable._

_"I-I told you." Izuku told Vega as he took a bite of his spoils, feeling victorious at this moment. All those moments when he failed to make an impression, to show what he can do. It paid off handsomely. Having a quirk was almost surreal to him, it didn't feel true. If it was a dream, the one thing Izuku wished was to not be woken up._

_"This is what the force can do. You can use this with your emotions. What I saw in your eyes was rage. Anger can lead to a dark, dangerous path. One you may not be able to escape." Vega circled her pupil, examining him and he looked in her direction. "Hatred." That made the boy freeze in place. He never thought about anyone he hated because there wasn't anyone. Sure, Kacchan said awful things to him but he'd never wish any malevolent things to happen to him. Let alone hate him._

_"I-I don't want to hate anyone Vega-sensei. There must be a better way to learn this power." Izuku pleaded the blue haired woman. If this was the only way to using and unlocking more abilities, he refused to go any further._

_"Luckily, there is. Anger is what leads to the dark side. Villainous. There's a balance between the light and the dark. What would be the counterpart to anger?" She asked her student who began to think, muttering under his breath. She noticed it was a tick that he did._

_"Pleasure?" The last thing Vega thought would come out of his mouth would be that. She cleared her throat, covering her mouth with her fist while her soft cheeks turned beet red. She chuckled and looked back at Izuku._

_"Close enough. But you would say joy. What makes you joyful. Use the two together to balance the force. Joy of seeing friends and family. The anger of what would happen if they were to be hurt. Combine the two together while unleashing the force like you did." She lectured Izuku as he created mental notes of the do's and don'ts. There was much trial and error with this quirk. So much information to remember but this would be the same if he were to enter U.A. "Now, try it again." Vega got an apple ready and lunged it in his direction._

* * *

Catching a tennis ball shot his way using his force ability, Izuku smiles and shoots it back at her direction. Vega catches it with her force grapple and they continue their game of catch. It was a small exercise the two did to make sure their reflexes and quirks were warmed up.

"I-I just finished my entry. I'm a bit nervous on the entrance exam." Izuku told his mentor as she places the ball in a miscellaneous drawer. She seemed to be in thought as her eyes were narrow, her index finger was tapping against the top of the cabinet next to her desk.

"As you should be little one. This is the real deal. The world will be witnessing greatness." she remembered the past entrance exam. So many faces with all sorts of quirks. From a growth quirk, to a magnetism quirk. She’s seen them all. Some teens who’ve had their quirk since its inception don’t even know how to control it. “You... will be greater.” Vega finished her statement. There was a glow on Izuku she hadn’t seen before. He looked confident, bright and determined to prove his worth.

"You think so?” The green haired teen replied as they walked out to the main lab floor.

"I know so. A few things to remember before you leave.” Vega takes out her notebook and adjusts her scanner. Her robotic eye now directing its attention toward Izuku’s as he is still as the oldest statue, more ready than a soldier being given orders by their superiors. “First things first, there are different kinds of obstacles in the exam. Mostly drones that are made by your truly.” she places a hand on her chest to signify and boast her status as a crafty engineer. “There are also two kinds of points received. One being villain points and the other, rescue points. It’s your job as a hero to protect the people you swear to protect. Even other heroes.”

Izuku reminds himself of the time Kacchan fell down into the small river bed and he raised an arm for him to grab. Of course being prideful of his own worth, declined the boy and walked off. He also helped kids being bullied by the blonde and took the blows that would be given to them. He was a hero to those kids eyes despite not realizing it. He’s done much good and today he hoped to continue his campaign. 

“I’m ready.”

* * *

The entrance exam was a big event for hero enthusiasts. Knowing many big named heroes would be watching and be there made Izuku’s heart pound. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he began muttering under his breath once more. Walking toward the venue, he bumped into a blonde teen who was quite muscular, His eyes pierced through Izuku like a sharp dagger once he saw who it was.

"Out of my way Deku or your dead!” the deep, angry voice belonged to none other than Katsuki or Kacchan. His demeanor had made Izuku frozen. Right. He was also trying to become the number one hero. He knew everyone else wouldn’t matter to the blonde and wouldn’t mind blowing anyone out of his way to prove it. Katsuki wasn’t a bad guy. He knew where his limits were. Sure he can go over the edge but it didn’t sit well with him. Izuku wasn’t sure if that mentality applied to him though. He dashed toward the entrance of the building the event was held in until he felt himself floating. Floating? How the-

"Oh! Sorry.” a soft, gentle voice said to him as he turned his head to see a brunette with bobs and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were quite round as well. She pressed her rounded fingertips to release her hold on him and he fell to the floor. His heart pounded. It was a girl. He doesn’t recall if he ever talked to one. “My quirk does that at times. It can get pretty annoying." She smiled at the teen which only caused him to smile back rather awkwardly, he felt a build up of sweat upon his forehead. 

"It's… okay. Y-Your quirks incredible." He complimented the bubbly brunette who blushed slightly. She walked toward the entrance and waved a hand to him.

"I hope you do well on the exam!" She then left him there while he then followed her to the stadium. Upon entering and seeing well over a thousand people at the event. He got a seat next to his bully to which he heard a groan. He simply ignored it and looked at the heads to see if he can find his teacher. While looking in the crowd, the host of the even began talking and Izuku noticed his loud, energetic voice anywhere.

"That's Present Mic! I listen to his show all the time. I wonder if All Might is here as well." Bakugou can hear the green haired teen muttering which only made him agitated. Knowing his thoughts, he probably wanted to smack the shit out of him but he'd be sent home so that wasn't an option. Present Mic went over the rules that Vega had already briefed Izuku on. Beat villains to obtain points and rack up. Then it was off to the mock city the school had built. It was a great replica of what a city is. Large skyscrapers, city roads and vehicles. 

Izuku thought about different ways he can use his quirk to stop the villains. He can do simple force grabs and pushes. It worked on objects, and people his size. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle anything bigger. Upon looking around the city streets, there was a group of five drones around a small garden area that contained a tree as the centerpiece. There were three colored white with a blue stripe across the body that had arm cannons and upon detecting anyone, they'd shoot. Not live rounds of course, but shock rounds to stagger heroes. The other two were grenadiers, carrying around heavier weapons and were colored a cream color with a red stripe across the body. These foot soldiers were tougher with better armor plating than their counterparts. Izuku began planning, first thing he can do is toss a mailing bin at the grenadiers to weaken their armor, then after being exposed, dodge the cannons to have them shoot at one another with smart timing.

It wouldn't be too difficult but as Izuku began to lift the mail bin, a large drone the size of a skyscraper he faced emerged. It brought down the tower, debris falling and the dust from the concrete consumed him. Inside the layers of smoke, he coughed, catching his bearings as he used his senses to indicate where the large behemoth went. However, he did hear someone wincing in pain. Trying to follow the sound and find the source, he was stopped by a grenadier, its eyes pierced the green haired teen as it grabbed a hold of his neck. It's grip was strong but placing a hand onto the drone, he focused his energy into his hand. Thinking about the balance. The middle ground in between anger and joy. Hope. 

Izuku found his quirk proving successful once more as he felt he and the robot rise. Suspended in the air, he applied a bit of pressure to the chassis of the grenadier before pushing him off and it flew to the cloud. The sound of an explosion rocked his surroundings. The metal falling and the smell of gas protruded as he fell to the street. The voice entered his thought again as Izuku gets his bearings as to where he was. He looked around the ruined building, going to the opposite side of it and eventually finding it. Looking at who it was, it was a pink haired girl with yellow horns and eyes, although her scleras were black. Seeing her reminded him of a creature from a sci-fi movie. Her skin appeared to be pink as well, she tried to use a substance from her hand and tried to see if she'd be able to reach the debris. Her leg was stuck under pieces of the fallen building. The girl seemed to have second thoughts as she powered down her quirk. Not only would her quirk not be able to reach back there, she was also lying on her belly. He made his way toward her and he began lifting the heavy piece of concrete. It weighed more than he thought, he was definitely strong but only for so long. She crawled her way out before he dropped the piece, hearing it crumble. The pink girl sat down on the side of a building. It was a mock of a hot dog shop and she sighed, looking at the boy.

"Thank you." She gave him a thumbs up and he blushed, feeling his heartbeat once more. He gave one back but before she replied, she groaned and put her hand beside her leg. What he saw was a bloody gash that went from her knee down to her shin. It would get infected if it wasn't properly treated. Izuku took off his sweater and placed the body of it around the wound to cover it from any incoming dust. Using his sleeves to tie it, he looked at the girl who was gritting her teeth.

"Y-You got pretty messed up, uh." He didn't know her name as he tried to make conversation to make the situation less tense. She admired his efforts and she inhaled sharply, scratching her puffed cheeks.

"Ashido. Mina Ashido." She replied as he finished wrapping her leg up, it wasn't the best bandage wrapping but it will have to suffice before they see the actual medic. The two feel a large vibration and a spotlight being put their way. The large behemoth was tall, its legs had thick armor to protect itself from giving out and falling. It was accompanied by smaller drones that got ready to fire. Izuku looked at the girl and he gritted his teeth, harder than he can imagine as he lifted his arm straight out and felt it shaking immensely. Mina thought he looked like a complete idiot trying to have the robots not shoot. 

That was until she heard the large robots legs begin to get crushed. Observing the spectacle in front of her, she was in utter awe. The might titan fell and the drones were decimated along with it. The behemoth was still very much operational. Mina began to charge her quirk and limped toward Izuku and she threw the sizzling liquid at the head of the drone which began disintegrating the chassis. The size and weight of it compared to an 18 wheeler. "Didn't think my quirk would work on this guy." She commented before Izuku used his force grapple to try and pull its head out of the robot. Mina still starstruck on the force user as she saw the wires and components snap and fall out of their place. She stepped back as it began levitating, it was heavy, weighing close to the equivalent of 2 cars. Izuku began to feel his grip loosen on it as he threw it only a few feet away from the two. 

Izuku placed his hands on his knees, panting to regain his breath. His lungs felt like they were about to explode. He hadn't learned to handle that much weight just yet. Mina approached him and held her hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't fall lets say he fainted worse case.

"Woah easy there.. you shouldn't have done that if you couldn't handle it." She told Izuku, reminding him of his teacher who instead of catering to him, he would have been met with a smack to the back of his head. She smelled like vanilla, a scent he found to be relaxing to him. Before she asked his name. Present Mic announced that time was up. It was a daunting and challenging exam for the green haired teen. Another test to prove how he can do with other teens who've had their quirks longer than he has. He hoped he was able to impress his mentor who he knew watched his every move. He was dirty, a few scratches from the rocks and small pebbles that flew in his direction from the destruction. He did feel nauseous from that power move. Izuku got up with what little strength he had and walked with Mina to the medics stationed to the exit of the arena.

* * *

  
  


*a few moments earlier*

  
  


_"He seems to be doing quite well against the drones. Even the behemoth couldn't stand bold against him and the pink girl."_ Vega thought to herself, seeing the green haired teen's villain points around 5 and rescue points at 6. Both of them contributed to destroying the large mech and split the remaining villain points before the time expired. She was in a screening room with large monitors having camera feeds on each location. The ones that were destroyed were met with a static screen, eventually turning black.

She smiled and stirred her starry night mug filled with coffee in hand with her teaspoon. The long, white arm gloves she wore was in contrast to her cup. Her stirring was rhythmic, calculated as she examined the rest of the scores. As this was a public event, she wore a bit more formal wear to look presentable. A dark dress that matched her body shape, around her neck and right shoulder was a feathered scarf which looked like feathers that belonged to a raven. 

The students did well, being able to overcome and adapt to different obstacles thrown their way. She expected Izuku to be better than the rest. But that expectation was impossible of course as each student has something unique to put in the spotlight. So does her novice force user. He still had much to learn as much as she did when it came to being a mentor.

"These youngsters are looking like heroes to me. Wouldn't you say?" A booming voice, deep and filled with pure charisma came from behind the blue haired woman. She never grew tired of his pure positivity, his demeanor. Always brought her a smile, but it wasn't as big as who that voice belonged to.

"Most definitely." She looked at the blonde haired man who wore a striped beige suit and light tan shoes to match. He had two tufts of hair that stuck out front and center. "They all did fantastic. It will be tough deciding who enters this year." She then tapped her mug with the spoon, taking a sip of her coffee. Looking at the feed with Izuku getting oxygen from the youthful medic, Recovery Girl. Mina was getting real treatment for the gash in her leg. Vega wondered if the pink girl will get in the way of his training, perhaps be a source of encouragement for him to be the best hero. She wasn't sure but can only speculate.

* * *

Izuku walked out the venue into a dusk afternoon. The air cool as the day darkens and feeling the wind wisps through his curly hair. He sat himself at a nearby table where there wasn't much people around and took out his journal out of his bag. He another entry as he found his limit. About 8,000 lb carry limit with his force hold. He drew the robot variants and made notes about how they operated. Focused on analyzing the exam and the events that unfolded in his peripheral, he didn't notice a figure sitting beside him on his right, it was the pink teen.

"Did anyone tell you that you're a good artist?" The voice made him jump and look around frantically. Upon seeing the girl, his cheeks turned red and he began to close his journal. Of course that didn't work as she placed her hand on the page, stopping it. 

"No… thank you A-Ashido." He appreciated the compliment and replied back to her. Despite that, he felt uneasy, worried about what she'd say about his notes. He didn't want to seem like a freak who was obsessed with hero stuff. 

"Hey you remembered my name!" She giggled and nudged the right side of his body. "Mina is fine." He was still tensed up as she opened the book and began examining the drawings and notes. She seemed genuinely interested in his work. the pink girl smiled as she saw the name of his quirk. Remembering the picture in her head; the large behemoth being taken down. She wondered if that also enhanced his strength as well. "Unrelenting Force. That's a badass name dude! My quirks acid. Nothing too special."

  
  


**Name: Mina Ashido**

**Hero Name: N/A**

**Quirk: Acid**

  
  


"...hey, you still haven't told me your name." She pried the boy for an answer. He sighed and felt his chest beating and a warming sensation flow through him. Izuku could trust her. She didn't seem like she would be the one to bully him for his interests.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." He stuttered before telling the girl who scratched the back of her head.

"Izuku Midori?" She replied to Izuku who chuckled under his breath. In honesty, Mina was probably spaced out thinking about a nice plate of food.

"Midoriya." Izuku corrected her as she gave a small grin. He had no clue what her smile entailed as this would be the first conversation. Much of her antics would be a mystery to him. She then looked at the note page with the drawing and back to him, this time examining his facial features thoroughly. She noticed his freckles on his cheeks, she wondered if he's always had those or he grew them just now.

"I think I'll call you Midori. Rolls off the tongue better." Mina tells him as she takes out her phone, her screensaver was of her and what seemed to be her brother. He looked like her except his sclera were white instead of black and horns were bigger. Mina's fingers tapped her screen furiously and quick, perhaps replying to her family's messages when she was gone. "Hey, you got a phone?" Of course he had a phone. He took out his smartphone and unlocked it and it was quickly snatched by the pink girl. She hid what she was doing with it. Izuku tried to peek at his screen but was shoved away. Her phone vibrated and she gave the phone back to him. "I'm gonna get going. My brother's picking my up and were going out to eat. Hope to see you soon Midori!" She gave him a wink and smile that would be ingrained in his mind for eternity. She got up and walked off, waving at the green haired boy. Izuku decided to look at his most recent apps, that being his messages. The message read "Nice quirk Mina." Obviously sent to herself as he saw the contact name; 

**_Mina ;)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I'm changing the timeline a bit with Mina being saved instead of Ochako. Hence why I have Bakugou and Ochako paired *hint hint* As for the fight scene, it was my first time writing something like this so I hope it was enjoyable to read.


	3. Chapter II: The Shores of Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my little hiatus. Life has been busy. But here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy

*during the entrance exam*

  
  


Looking around the desolate streets of the mock city, the only thing audible were the sounds of distant explosions and the rumbling from afar. The air was warm, damp as Mina Ashido took a look inside of a building through the windows. Seeing nothing but empty store shelves and tables, she makes her way toward a four way intersection. As she begins to pass the curb and onto the pedestrian walkway, she notices faint, red glowing lights inside a hot dog shop. Crouching down and picking up her pace toward the side of the building, the pink girl peeks through the large window of the shop. Looking inside, she saw a couple of drones held inside of the quaint shop. 

There was a grenadier who acted as the leader of the group, it was protecting two hostages. A mother and small son that were presented as cutouts while the other lackeys were in a perimeter. The door was most likely barred but the windows were being used to oversee any potential threats. Although it wasn’t the smartest idea to even go for the door. Noticing one at the window, she quickly hid on the wall of the building. If she was going to fight them, she couldn’t be sloppy about her approach. She knew that once the civilians were secured and rescued, they would be taken by a hover drone that will teleport them, adding points to her score. An important part about being a hero besides beating up crooks was of course saving and aiding people in need.

She made her way to a dirty alley behind the building as a detour. Mina found another robot, a grenadier class was covering the back door. She hid beside a filled dumpster. Thankfully the dump didn’t smell of rotten food or else she would have gagged, exposing her position. Shaking the nauseating thought out of her mind, she began to get her bearings around the alley. There were puddles from vents of the buildings, a small bin and beside her left foot was a small empty glass bottle. Picking it up, she peaked at the robot who was facing her direction of all places. Mina gasped and placed a hand on her mouth. She had compromised her position, hearing the metal automaton’s steps grow louder. Fearing for what would happen, she let go of the bottle and began charging her acid quirk against the wall, placing a hand on the bricks. She focused as her heart raced from nerves and adrenaline. The wall slowly ate away, this would take some time. Time she did not have.

Mina was grabbed by the grenadier as he picked her up by her shirt. The hollow husk examined her with its red eyes, lights beaming on her face. The programmed machine found its target and was eager to attack. She didn't want her journey to end. Not here. Out of desperation, she launched her acid onto the grenadier's head. She watched as the acid dissolves the metal slowly and the interior sparking. It was a hasty move and a sloppy one at that. The red glowing eyes faded into darkness as it fell with a heavy thud. Mina felt her heart close to stopping by how lucky she was. Her blood pumping, legs shaky, ready for anything that may come her way. Mina's quirk was great for both offensive and stealth maneuvers. Able to access certain places at ease if the situation were to arise and attack plenty of enemies with her acid. She could get a wider spread or a strong concentrated blow. She went back to the half disintegrated wall to finish melting it. If the robots were destroyed easily, she would have no problem taking out the remaining ones holding the civies captive. Entering the small hole she made for herself, she crawled through and entered in what seemed to be a small room. There was a small desk with a computer on it, a folder filled with papers and a calculator beside it. The pink girl moved quietly and inconspicuously to the room door, opening it as slowly as possible. It would be a challenge as she heard the hinges squeak, alerting the robots. She stayed silent for a few moments behind the small register wall, waiting for the search party to disappear. When they couldn’t detect any movement, the automatons faced the main entrance of the shop which gave her a great opportunity to strike. Mina had charged her quirk and carefully concentrated her shot as she didn’t want to injure the hostages with any splash damage. The drone next to the window would be her first target. She threw her acid at the head of the metal contraption, watching it lose control of itself. The sounds of synthetic noises buzzed out of it which quickly alerted the rest of them. There's no going back. 

The grenadier had fired its gun which revealed several prongs attached to it. It had shot into her Mina's leg, giving her a painful shock equivalent to two bee stings. Mina laid frozen as the rest of the squadron began swarming her. Looking similar to a hunting party that made its shot successfully and examined the prize. She looked around the room, the flooring of the dining room was wooden while the register area was tiled. The conventional idea was to melt the floor underneath the robots so she would be freed. She tried lifting her arm and tried to resist the shock, thinking about the repercussions of taking out the prongs. Maybe the others had stunners as well and she most likely won't escape. She decided to take the risk as she seeks the mystery and places her right hand on the wire attached to the rifle and struggled to yank it out. Upon taking it out, she shot her acid quirk at the heavy drone, the acid ate through the chassis like tissue paper. While she made her way to the opposite side of the dining room, passing by thrown tables and stairs, she was shot by small airsoft pellets. They hurt but she was able to take cover behind a table. One thing she made note of was the room shaking. Things seemed to move around the room which made the robots and her confused. She thought there’d be other heroes outside of the shop probably fighting other robots like she was.

Mina sees the hostages behind a knocked over table which was a few feet from her. As long as she rescues them, she can get out. Making her way to the civies, she uses the table for cover by dragging it to meet the other end of the table. The table was being riddled by pellets and the automatons managed to get a shot on her index finger which made her stop moving the table. The hostages were near her reach and she grabbed the mother and son, the hover drone had detected they had been secured and came searching for them. Mina then hops out from behind the table and engaged the smaller drones by jumping and pointing her legs out to drop kick the drone into the wall. She had quite the strength for a girl as she was always active and exercising. Mina’s leg power was to be feared whoever was foolish to tempt her. The final drone was mobile, moving quickly and shooting her but had missed it’s shots before she grabbed it’s arm cannon. The pink girl moved the gun to the drones head and it began firing at itself, damaging any internal components as the smaller robots were quite light with their chassis compared to their counterpart. The hostages were safe, the hover drone had arrived and teleported the cutout and she made her way out of the hot dog shop by uncovering the front entrance.

Taking a breather, Mina didn’t think there’d be a lot of things she’d have to do to enter U.A. If this meant being a great hero, then so be it. Her hands rested on her knees, realizing that she would be bruising by the end of this. Upon looking around, she didn’t see any heroes around nor any disabled automatons. The building she once was in had been penetrated and decimated by a large tank of a robot. The rubble from the building had fallen onto the streets and the street quickly foggened from the debris. She found herself unable to move, lying on the ground and an ever growing pressure on her legs. Mina was trapped under a piece of the building. She didn’t know what to do as she felt her nerves unravel and began groaning from the agony. First the prongs that stunned her, then the pellets and now a destroyed part of a building. Mina hated to admit it, but she needed help. She began calling for aid, hoping someone would come quickly. Her wish of course was granted.

* * *

  
  


Stepping down the stairs after a brutal exam, the cool wind passed the pink teen. Mina smiled as she took out her wireless earphones and blasted some music as she waited for her ride. Seeing there was a message from an unsaved number saying "Nice quirk Mina". Of course she wrote the message but felt the need to reply to it with "thanks Midori, so is yours!". As the message sent, she wasn't feeling the song that was currently playing. She shuffled her playlist and it landed on a Nirvana song. Tapping away, lost in the musical tune, she thought about how she could have done much better. She was too loose, too sloppy. The red sky that It was as if she didn't take it seriously. Being a hero was no hobby, this was a job that required the best to be as vigilant as possible.

Mina then sees a blue automobile stop on the side of the road where she was, a glossy SUV that had a light tint on the windows rested, awaiting her. Seeing it made her gleeful and filled with excitement. She knew she could rely on her brother to make her more happy than she was despite being a pain at times. 

"How was the exam little Pinky?" He rolled down his passenger window to speak to the pink girl. She didn't feel comfortable with being called that name by her friends but her brother, not a big deal. Afterall, he did invent the nickname for her.

"Great Micha! I think I got this in the bag." Upon entering the messy car, filled with receipts from fast food places, water bottles and other miscellaneous items, Mina hugged her brother who was skinnier than her. He was taller and had the same pink skin as her. Their eyes were the same black and yellow but his horns were white and much thicker and they curved upward similar to a bull. 

She began explaining the story about how she fought the droids and saved the hostages in the exam while Micha happily smiled. As far back as he could remember, his sister always wanted to be a hero. Determined, energetic, noble. She had traits that would make anyone consider. Micha had tried his shot at entering but didn't succeed and decided to go to community college.

"We can't eat out anymore." Micha commented and Mina began pouting. "Mom's making her famous toufo chicken." He chuckled as he heard the groaning and gagging from his younger sister. Their mother's food was, for lack of a better word, awful. Not only did she not buy any meat products, but she couldn't cook properly. At least their dad was an actual trained chef who didn't mind cooking meat.

"Micha! No! Please no! I can't eat that-" she gagged and felt herself getting nauseous. Mina was beyond dramatic. Micha laughed and scratched her curly hair.

"Relax. I was kidding. Mom is at her book club." Mina clenched her pink hand into a tight fist and began to hit her brother's shoulder. "Hey! I'm driving! Stop!" The teen pleaded and warned as his sister unleashed her fury against him.

"You're not funny you jerk!" She finished her assault with a punch to his shoulder and then crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks. "Can't believe you made me think about that food. Oh! Did you get paid? Where are we going?" 

"If I'm taking you out, then yeah. Of course I got paid you dits." He commented and they both laughed. 

"Were you smoking again?" Mina had noticed the strong smell that lingered in this car as she inhaled and was met with a smirk and nod. She should be used to it but it still gets her nauseous at times. Who's to say he wasn't high driving now. They never got into heated arguments over trivial things as their respect for one another was unmatched. Sure she tells Micha not to smoke in the car as he could cause an accident but for the most part, he was careful and vigilant. Mina can only recall one time he wasn't. Her brother came home quite late when their parents had left for a job convention. He was bruised, his nose was bloody from a brawl. She was furious, hurt that he could have been killed. The last thing she wanted to hear was her brother was dead. She wouldn't know how to feel. Their bond was inseparable. 

"...as for where were headed, you'll see." Micha smiled as he drove to their destination. Mina rested her eyes and put on her headphones, listening to whatever song came on as she was too lazy to change the track. Besides food, she needed one hell of a nap. 

About thirty minutes later, they arrived at a large arcade named  Little Orbit . The outdoor had a neon blue banner around the name of the establishment and around the entrance arch. Before coming, Micha browsed the bar and grill menu and found interesting foods such as a dish named "chicken saucers" which came in a flying saucer bowl with custom sauces to accompany some hot wings. It was a hot place to venture to as it recently opened near U.A. Mina's childhood consisted of video games and action shows thanks to her older brother. Perhaps she had even surpassed her brother's obsession for video games as the years went on. Taking his retro consoles, buying the latest games and buying some for her brother when he didn't have the time to buy a game. She wanted to go here but didn't have the money and transportation to make that come to fruition. Meanwhile, Mina was napping away until her brother tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Pinky. We're here." She rubbed her eyes and got her bearings. She saw they were parked and looking at the people who were either couples or parents with their kids going into the building. When she finally noticed the name, she was ecstatic, smiling from ear to ear. Micha could almost feel the car shake from her bouncing.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Her brother felt victorious as they left the car, his sister goes right beside him. "I wonder what games are here. Think they'll be any good?" Mina hoped for the games to be great. Some arcades didn't have the more up to date games as they were quite old. She remembers going to a Namco arcade when she was 12 years old. As for the games, what about the prizes? Those have to be good. Maybe they had gaming consoles or huge plushies. All she knew was that she was in for a hell of a night.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


*three days later*

  
  


The smell of pork filled Izuku's nose when he woke up in his bedroom very next day. The smell coming from the crack of his room door, he then rubs his eyes. His room was surrounded by a bunch of All Might merch, collector statues, and action figures. Saying he was a fan would be the biggest understatement, he would be considered a fanatic of the number one hero. The green haired teen leaves his comforting bed and adjusts his bedsheets, colored dark green.

Mina and the green haired boy have been texting back and forth ever since they exchanged numbers. He didn't know how dry he was at talking until he texted her. Izuku felt bad since he's much better at interacting face to face (as much as he could until he shut down.) Despite that setback, he found out lots about her in a short amount of time. She was also a fan of the number one hero, who wasn't. She had a deep passion for video games and comic books. Talking about the collection she has that was made up of her brothers and her own. Her positive energy had made him smile when she texted him. Which reminded him of something; he hasn't heard from Vega in sometime. Nothing when it came to training, a mission or just an update to let him know what was going on. He couldn't find it in his room. He usually placed it on his nightstand so it was easily accessed. Maybe it was in the kitchen.

The thoughts stormed into his mind as he entered the kitchen room. The pork smell was more evident as he saw it being cooked in a pan and a pot on standby. Seeing his mother made him snap back to reality. Her ebony hair was in a tight bun and she turned her head and smiled.

"Izuku! My baby!" She happily greeted her child as she went to hug him tight. He was surprised she didn't suddenly burst into tears. Inko Midoriya was a very emotional woman who always looked out for her son as it was only the two of them. He returns the warm hug and smiles. "To celebrate taking your exam, I made you some katsudon." Izuku hadn't expected to wake up to his favorite dish. But it was always welcomed. He sat down, took out his phone to check social media and his messages. 

"Do you know if you got in yet?" His mother asked as she served him the hot bowl of katsudon, sitting across from him. The presentation was neat and showed proper care for making the dish. Izuku hadn't thought about when he'd get in. He was more concerned about if he got in. He'd probably major hero history as he was very knowledgeable and passionate about it. 

"Not sure yet. It was really fun." Izuku took a bite of the juicy pork as his mom rubbed the side of her arm. He enjoyed every minute of the flavor as each bite filled his mouth with the spices. It melted in his mouth as he chewed the pork and swallowed. He looked around the room which had pictures of him and his mom when he was a kid. Going to Universal Japan going on all different sorts of rides such as the large swings and even an Incredible Hulk themed ride.

"I'm still shocked that your quirk bloomed so late." To her, her boy was just a late bloomer. Someone who was late to the race and ready to take the medal. Inko began tearing up and gripping her arm tighter, looking away from her son. He stopped eating and drew his attention to his mother. "I-I'm sorry that I didn't give you that support. You have no idea how it was to see you sad. Days you said you were fine and you disappeared into your room. I knew you weren't and what was worse was my inability to help my baby boy." Her signature tears flooded her cheeks, escaping her eyes as she felt a presence around her, wrapping its arms around her and holding her close.

"You have done more for me than anyone I know. You don't owe me anything mom." He smiled and wiped her tears away. "I think you'll be happy to hear I made a friend." He assumes Mina considered him a friend with their talk about the latest games that were released along with comic books and movies. Hearing her crying again and feeling her motherly grip tightening around him was something he still couldn't get over.

"My baby has a friend too!" She wasn't going to let go for a few more minutes. Izuku felt his chest warm and began to develop tears in his eyes. He looked at his bowl of food and then patted his mom's shoulder.

"Mom. My food. It's gonna get cold." He said to her and she let go. He managed to eat the rest of the food before it got cold and still couldn't fathom how his mom made that katsudon as good as she did. Was it the time she cooked the pork? The seasoning? The egg? There were many questions as he wanted to try and cook it himself.

"Oh Izuku, when you went to get food yesterday at the store, your ring thing went off." His ring thing? What was she talking… oh. His communicator! "I assumed it was one of your new games." 

"Where is it?" He asked. Trying to keep his composure and not freakout. If she heard anything, who knows how much trouble he'd get in from both Vega, and his mom. Mostly Vega. "N-Not that I need it now or anything." That probably wasn't the best thing to say as Izuku analyzed what left his mouth. Slapping himself internally and begins to chuckle. Inko points to the small coffee table. The light was blinking green, indicating missed calls. Sighing in relief, the green haired teen thanked his adorable mom for the food and giving her a final hug, he grabs his communicator and makes his way to his room.

Izuku locked the door once he entered the room and pressed the call button on the device. It made a ringing noise but was answered by his mentor. She was dressed quite casually as it was still rather early in the day. 

"You finally answer my call." She didn't look happy as her face and eyes gazed at her student. Izuku knew she was one for having things done on schedule. "Do you know that a woman answered the communicator? I assume it was your mother as she looked much like you." He accepted that as a compliment and she took a sip of her coffee. She seemed tired compared to other days. Maybe getting ready for the semester at U.A?

"S-Sorry. I've been relaxing since the day of the exam. And helping my mom. She isn't as strong as I am." Izuku wandered off and fell silent for a few moments. Vega allowed him to gather his thoughts, taking note of this. "I'm basically the only thing she has left." His voice trembled and he blinked rapidly to stop his teary eyes from actually crying. The blue haired woman felt her heart flutter from this and clench her fist tight.

"She means a lot to you. A boy's favorite woman is always his mother." She commented with a bit more emphasis on cheering him up. Her voice was more sympathetic and gleeful. She understood his position, being that she was in his shoes at some point. "If you want to hear about a potential mission, come see me as soon as you can. You still have lots of training. You know where to find me."

* * *

  
  


It didn't take long for the apprentice to appear quickly to the lab. This time Vega seemed to have been working tirelessly. Sweat came down her forehead and dripped onto the workbench. She was holding a skinny rectangular hilt with a guard. Upon inspection, there were no grips on the weapon. She sighed and rested it, feeling a familiar presence, she turned her head right and saw her student who seemed to have recovered from his force fatigue.

"Glad to see you again." Vega said as she smiled. Izuku bowed before placing his backpack inside a small locker. He did miss this place, even though it'd only been a few days. It felt like a second home to him.

"I hope I did well on my exam Vega." Izuku said to the blue haired mentor who only smiled. The boy had picked up spare bits of scraps on the floor to help the clean up. One thing that he noticed, the drone that had been deactivated, was missing. "The robot's not there." He said to which Vega turned her head to his direction.

"I no longer had any use for it so I ended up melting the rest of it. It was a very early prototype that unfortunately didn't go anywhere." The blue haired woman told her student who simply nodded. Her determination for testing and creation grew much like the will to teach her youngling the abilities of the force. Which reminded her of something quite important. "I have another task for you to handle. It will be easy I assure you." 

Izuku had anticipated another mission for sometime now. He remembered being sent out on that cold night, the criminals who harrassed that couple. He remembered the utter dismay that resonated off of the helpless goons. Something about that felt... good. Blissful. That sense of control had made him smile slightly. But reality settled in and made his dark thoughts disappear. He wants to be the best hero. That means not seeking after selfish means like control and power. Right?

"Vega." He squeaked out and scratched his head, she must have the answers for what's rattling in his mind. She looks his way, awaiting his question. "I-Is it… normal to want… control?"

"Depends on what you mean by control. Control over your quirk is perfectly fine. It's a reason why you applied to the University. To be the best kind of hero. There you will learn more about controlling your-"

"No.. I meant…  _ control. _ " There was a sudden mood change when he uttered that word. Control. It reminded her of another word similar to it.  _ Power.  _ Her eyes closed as she inhaled sharply, wiping her forehead with her mechanical forearm. Then drawing her attention toward it. "Vega?"

"Control… is in the same vein as power. Become addicted to it, it'll eat away at you." Izuku pondered on his previous mission. How he felt very much like the one with the controller at hand. Pressed buttons and waited for his victims to give a reaction. On the opposite spectrum, he remembers the teen who was about his age smiling at him and showing much gratitude before leaving. Giving him confidence about his hero capabilities. It was easy to give in to that dark side. He felt useless without having a quirk. Being tossed like a ragdoll, bruised and humiliated by Bakugou. Being a Deku.

  
  
  


_ I'm not a Deku. _

  
  
  


That one day replayed in the back of his mind when his quirk manifested. The positive and negative affirmations were the catalysts. He knew about his anger, his pain, his hate… but what about the good. The light as Vega described it as. Determination, selflessness, hope. Hope was something he held onto for so long and never let go. It gave him the dream of obtaining a quirk. Becoming a hero like All Might. Saving someone. Vega was a hero in his eyes. She saved him from taking his life, something he couldn't have been more than thankful for. Izuku nodded and clenched his hands into fists. Showing his eagerness to grow. 

"I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to focus on Mina as she will be in this story as it progresses. As for the mission. What could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm giving my interpretation of how the force should work and act. (Not like Disney made the effort to do so anyway but whatever.) Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
